Crash Course
'''Crash Course '''is the fifty-six episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Rex has two powers the energy core, Red and Blue. He needs Green, Black, and Yellow to get for his new power. He found out, it's located in San Diego of where the military base is with tanks and many security, then the last one. He decided to security someone, for a destruction for the Corps and other military personal. Nathan goes out with Boyce, as he wants him to her something. Selena is scared too, but she has high hopes with Nathan to be together forever and spending time, more. Nathan was one a mission, as he rejected Selena calls for something important. Nathan wants to stop bad guys from destroying anything and stealing many things. Selena wants Nathan to call her, because of something important. Dick Rugg with his security to get everyone out and defeated many guards on the zoo. Rugg needs to free the animals, for Rex to deal with other military people, that is guarding this place and for the 3rd power of infinity. Boyce, Harold, and Decker were practicing on their gadgets test, with Doctor Oswald helping with the adjustment. Samuel warned them about the Zoo in San Diego have been beached and many animals have escaped, as Boyce and Harold call Nathan to help with it, too. Nathan and his team sees that Dick Rugg has released the animals as they go on a rampage on the road, injuring many civilians. They need to cut off of the city and lockdown San Diego before they reach into other cities. They did, cutting for the military to capture them for each path, as Nathan, Boyce, and Harold go to chase Dick Rugg, who is on the bull and ridding on it. They manage to catch them, outguard but Harold and Boyce held the other animals but Nathan battles Rugg and takes him off the bull. He defeats Rugg and send him to jail, as he laughs because of a destruction. Rex attacks the military from San Diego and defeated a lot of them including the drones and tanks with his men doing that. He manages to dig the system from below and found the 3rd power of infinity. They defeated many reinforcements as Rex is too strong. He destroys the cameras and any evidence that he and his men. They go away as Rex succeeded. Nathan gets a call from Selena, to go out with him, tomorrow. He saw that the military have been hit by someone, as Boyce thinks it's the person, who is attacking, the South Pole. Rex sees them getting suspicious about them, as Rex knows it's a perfect time to face them, when he gets his next item. Episode Moments * Rex gets the 3rd Power Of Infinity * Hendrix and his team defeated Rugg and sent the animals back to the zoo * Selena is so close, to reveal more feeling with Nathan, of what he one dream will be Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Selena Crow * Paul Decker * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Samuel Ryan * San Diego Military Villain * Rex Barton * Rex's Order * Dick Rugg Links Trivia * Rex always sees Corps and Providence as a threat * Nathan and Natalie remembers many things they did together * Boyce and Harold does the test of the gadget, many times * Dick Rugg always stealing animals, like Wade Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason